Word to your mother!  Long road home
by MaggieFrost
Summary: Brooke is called in to pick her son up, A story about a moment in time between Brooke and Jude Baker!


*Authors note* is going to be like a multi-fandom story, separated into different story categories and it's a story about that special time that people spend with your mum. There will be chapters from all different stories but so people can read whichever ones they want depending on what shows they like it will be a separate story so it will be posted as Word to your mother: and then whatever the story is about or who it is about.

So far the TV shows that will be involved will be: One Tree Hill, Gilmore girls, SVU, Criminal minds and NCIS but there might be some more when I get the chance too!

Okay I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think about it, reviews are welcome

All different stories of kids spending time with their mothers.

**Word to your mother: The long road home.**

Brooke walked into her bedroom in her sexiest piece of lingerie yet, her two eight year old boys were out, Jude at a Camp far far away and Davis having a sleepover with Lydia Bob Scott, so tonight was the night for Julian and Brooke to reconnect. It wasn't like they didn't 'reconnect' often it was just that they were both exhausted from running after the boys all day or they would be ready to 'reconnect' but one of the boys would have a nightmare and demand to sleep in between the two of them. So tonight there were no kids to interrupt and thanks to Haley they hadn't needed to run after either of the boys, the second that Leo and Jude had gotten on that bus Haley had taken Davis off to go stay with the Scott's.

Julian wasn't home yet but she had sent him a message as she sprawled herself out on the bed letting him know that when he did eventually get home he was in for a real treat, as she got herself into the sexiest position she could because Julian was due home in any minute but before he could her mobile rang and she picked it up determined to get off the line as soon as she possibly could

"Brooke Baker" she said into the receiver "Yes that is my son" Brooke said propping herself up on the bed "Right, okay" she said hanging up the phone.

Julian walked in the front door all excited for what was install, he started taking his shirt off to make the process easier, he got to the zip of his pants as he walked in through their bedroom door, he stopped and just looked at his wife for a second. "Okay not as sexy as I thought it would be"

"I have to call a raincheck" she said turning to her husband in her sweats

"Why I thought it was all planned, that tonight we were going to get it on till the break of dawn?"

"Okay first of all, I am going to have to stop you from spending so much time with Skills and secondly we have children issues"

"Does Davis want to come home?" he said sitting down on the edge of the bed pulling his wife onto his lap sulking

"Nope it would be our other son Judas"

"Babe you're not supposed to call him that" he said with a chuckle

"He got kicked out of camp for starting a food fight and a real fight"

"JUDAS" Julian exclaimed "he is over two hours away from home and he is still keeping me from having sex, we can go get him in the morning"

"No we have to go get him now and we won't be back till late and someone needs to be home just in case Davis gets upset and needs to come home"

"Fine I'll go down and get him" Julian said standing up and starting to re-button his shirt

"Nah-ah I don't think so, that boy needs harsh treatment and I know you, he will get in the car make you smile and you and him will have a nice bonding session, I'm going to go"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes I am, and believe me that boy is going to be in a world of pain when I get to him" she said as she placed a cheek on Julian's cheek before standing up picking up her bag and heading towards her car.

It took her three and a half hours to get to the isolated camp grounds, she spent the trip telling herself that "super nanny tells you not to smack, not to smack", when she got there it was dark other than the main office lights which she orbited towards. She apologised to the camp staff and the teachers for her son's behaviour and then stormed off with her son at her side, not willing to look at his mother because he knew if he did that he would get the glare of death that would melt his skin. She hopped in the car and so did he; Jude went to sit in the front seat but felt his mother's anger as he opened the door and headed to the back door of the car.

For a while they drove in silence, pissed off silence on Brooke's behalf "So are you going to tell me what happened then Jude?" she said not looking back at him, just keeping her eyes on the road.

"Well we were talking about our favourite movies at dinner and someone brought up lord of the rings right and this kid just kept going "FROOODO, FROODO" and I told him to shut up but he was all like FROODO so I picked up the closest thing to throw at him and I put my hand in the crappy mashed potato that they served us and threw it at him and before I knew it there was this whole big food fight and the annoying kid was still going "FROOODO" so I went to throw a basketball at him because I obviously didn't see that before the great potato fiasco and I threw it at him but he ducked and I hit the camp coordinator in the head and so here we are" Brooke sat there listening to the ridiculous story that her son was giving her

"Tell me the truth Jude" she said with an Icy tone

"Mama I swear that that is the whole truth, it really happened"

"You threw potato at a guy for yelling "FROOODO" she said putting on the voice that her son had also put on, looking back at him in the rear vision mirror as he nodded and she accidently let down her barrier and let out a giggle which she knew she shouldn't have, once that first laugh was out it was like the breaking of a flood gate she just couldn't stop, he chuckled in the back and she turned to him in all seriousness "It's not funny Jude" she said right before they both broke into laughter again. "are you hungry bubba?" she said indicating back to her son, he nodded and she turned off at the giant fluorescent 'Diner' sign promising her boy anything he wanted to eat.

By the time they got back into the car it was pretty late and so Brooke turned the music on to keep herself awake, this time when they took off Jude sat in the front with his mum and they danced to the loud music, Eventually the tracks got slower with less volume but Brooke continued to dance, she turned to ask her little Jude what he wanted to listen too next but as she turned she saw his seat reclined and him curled up in the best impromptu ball he could in the car seat. Brooke turned the music down, placed a kiss on her free hand and placed in on his forehead before stroking his hair as he slept; there was nothing more peaceful and lovely then her kids sleeping. Jude was usually so loud and talkative just like his mum that when he slept he seemed so calm.

Brooke woke him up as she parked in the driveway; she turned to him and said "Okay I am mad at you from now on okay?"

He looked at her all confused, wondering why she was all of a sudden waking him up to tell him she was mad "Why mama?"

"Because your daddy can't know that I folded" Brooke said turning in her seat and looking at her son

"Okay" he said still a little confused

"So put your cranky face on my boy" she said as they both opened their car doors. When she walked inside the room was empty and dark but she slammed the door anyway for effect, she got Jude ready for bed and then went to her own where her husband was fast asleep. Brooke wrapped herself up next to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"You folded didn't you? He cracked one joke; you laughed and spent the rest of the trip bonding"

"Mhmmmm" Brooke said as Julian laughed before she slapped his arm.

Chapter done!


End file.
